


New Boy

by JensenAckles13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hmmj....I'm really in the mood for a high school AU. Destiel with Dean as his normal troublemaker self, but his secret is that he's really smart. Preferably all human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transfer

Dean rolled his eyes, propping his feet up on the empty desk across from him, hunkering down in his chair and closing his eyes. Mr. Drones had been lecturing on and on about Romeo and Juliet and damn if Dean didn't just want to sleep. It was first period, on a _Monday_  no less. It was about forty minutes into the class and Dean had been late today because Mary had wanted to meet him in the football field. They'd had a very, uh, nice time together. He smiled to himself and was just about to drift off when Mr. Drones called his name.   
"Mr. Winchester!"  
"Yessir?" Dean asked as he lay his head back on the edge of the chair, gazing at his teacher through half mast eye lids.   
"There's going to be a test on this, next Thursday- sit up and pay attention," the teacher demanded. Dean grumbled something under his breath and Mr. Drones looked over sharply.   
"What was that?"   
"If you were meant to hear it, you would have," Dean replied. The teacher narrowed his eyes but before he could respond, the door was pulled open and a boy, who looked to be about Dean's age, shuffled in. Messy, dark hair fell in the boys brilliant blue eyes. He had on a loose sweater vest and light jeans and his cheeks were pink, as if he were embarassed. Dean chuckled at the shy boy, but his curiousity outruled his need to sleep.   
"Who are you?" Mr. Drones asked kindly.   
"My name is Castiel," the boy mumbled, eyes on the floor.   
"Castiel Novak?" the teacher asked. The boy nodded.   
"Alright. I heard you'd be transfering today. You're supposed to be in the Junior class, correct?" Again, the boy nodded. "Alright. Why don't you go take the seat next to Mr. Winchester." Mr. Drones smirked as he pointed to the seat Dean had his feet on. Dean sighed and dropped his steel-toed boots heavily to the ground. Castiel quickly and quietly made his way to the desk. Dean watched him curiously as he walked back. God, this boy was attractive. His eyes were piercing. He was tall with a slim, muscular body, one that looked like a swimmers, elegant yet powerful. Dean noticed the freckles splashed across his nose as he pushed his black glasses up wtih a finger, holding his books to his chest as he sat. Dean watched him for a moment, and then shifted, tugging his leather jacket off and letting it drop to the floor, and then watching the boy as Mr. Drones started talking again. The boy, who soon noticed he was being watched, flushed and began bouncing his leg nervously. Dean chuckled.   
"That's cute," he said with a smirk. The boy froze and looked over with those wide, blue eyes.   
"What's cute?" he asked in that same quiet voice.   
"I dunno. You. The way your bouncing your leg. How shy you are." Dean shrugged and the boy flushed an even brighter red and Dean's smile widened.   
"Stop it," Castiel mumbled.   
"Stop what?" he asked.   
"I dunno. Looking at me."   
"Stop _looking at you_?" Dean asked. The boy nodded and went back to whatever he was writing in his notebook. Dean chuckled and leaned closer, looking at the messy scrawl. "What's that?" he asked. Castiel quickly closed the book, glowering at it.   
"Just leave me alone," he said. Dean shrugged.  
"Suit yourself."   
Dean went back to staring off into space, but his thoughts refused to leave the new boy.


	2. Friends

After class, Castiel hurried out, silently hoping the boy who'd been looking at him would follow. He mentally cursed himself- why'd he have to be so shy? Why couldn't he be more like that boy, openly showing his emotions, hell, openly talking to people. He sighed, his pace slowing as he navigated the crowded halls.   
"Wait up!" a voice called behind him. He slowed even more, recognizing the sexy, deep voice of the boy. He allowed a smile to grace his lips before the boy caught up.   
"Do you need something?" Dammit! His 'people skills' were a little rusty. Okay, screw rusty. Someone had taken them and thrown them deep into the ocean, never to be found again. They were virtually non-exsistent. The boy chuckled.   
"Don't want me to look at you anymore?" the boy asked. Castiel felt his cheeks heat and he ducked his head, clutching his books to his chest and shoving his glasses up his nose with a finger. "Hey, m'just kidding," the boy said, smiling warmly at him, patting his back. Castiel would be lying if he said he didn't lean into the touch, just a bit.   
"So," the boy said. "My names Dean." The boy- Dean- smiled widely at him. Cas smiled a small smile back.   
"Well, I guess you already know who I am," he mumbled. Dean sighed.   
"You're definitely gonna have to start talkin' louder, if were gonna be hangin' out," Dean said. Cas looked over so fast he was dizzy.   
"Who say's were going to 'hang out'?" he asked. Dean looked around, then raised a brow.   
"Doesn't seem like anyone else has been talkin' to you. Dunno why. You're kinda cute," he said with a smile. Castiel really didn't want to be hooked this easy, but damn it was hard, especially with those big muddy green eyes and soft lips that Castiel could think of one hundred ways to kiss. He cleared his throat and looked away from Dean's mouth, instead looking back at the ground.   
"I don't need to hang out with anyone," he said, just as quietly as before. Dean frowned at him, examining him for a minute. God, he was so glad his father didn't know he still liked guys. If Castiel thought it was bad before, if his father figured out, it would be a helluva lot worse. Castiel sighed and shook his head, looking down. Dean suddenly stopped, and Castiel stumbled to a stop next to him, eyes wide as he looked at the other boy. His chin was suddenly in strong fingers, his head being turned to the side where a nasty bruise was forming over his left cheekbone.   
"Who did this to you?" Dean demanded. Castiel shrank away from the harsh tone and Dean yanked his hand back like he'd been burned, and then asked again. "Who. Did. This?" Castiel was shocked. Why was Dean, a boy he'd met no more than an hour ago, being so...protective?   
"S'nothing," he protested. But Dean's stare was unrelenting, leaving no choice but for him to answer.   
"Dex," he mumbled. Dean suddenly looked furious. Castiel watched as the boy's face went from beautiful and pissed in 0.05 seconds.   
"Look at me," Dean said when Castiel dropped his eyes to the floor again. He complied, and was more than a little surprised to see Dean's face much softer than before, his eyes sad. "Don't let those guy's do this to you, okay, Castiel? You're better than them. Don't let them hurt you." His voice was just as soft as the mask he had up on his face. Castiel nodded. Dean smiled, reached out and squeezed his shoulder, and then turned and bolted down the hall. Castiel watched him go, silently curious but not asking. Even though he was well out of range, Castiel murmured,  
"Thank you, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, my friends! There's still quite a bit to add to this! R&R!


	3. Fight

Needless to say, Dean was furious. This was the first day Castiel had been here, and already Dex had picked him out as an easy target. The boy could easily beat the crap out of Dex if he tried. But he could tell by looking at him that Castiel was not the fighting type....at all. Good thing Dean was. He'd had trouble with Dex, a sophmore when Dean had gotten here, all through freshman year. Finally, Dean had grown a pair and beat the crap out of Dex, making sure he and his goons knew not to mess with anyone any more. He hadn't had any issues with Dex ever since. Of course, apparently the senior, the Quarterback, thought he was out of reach now that he was a senior. Well. Wasn't that judgmental prick wrong. Dean stalked into gym, into the locker room and straight for Dex, who was laughing with his friends.   
"Dex," he growled. The older man immediately stopped laughing and turned to set his glare on Dean.   
"What do you want, Winchester?" Dex demanded.   
"I thought we were clear- you don't mess with any of the kids anymore." Dex laughed.   
"What're you gonna do about it?" Dex asked with a grin.  
"What do you think?" Dean's leather jacket dropped to the ground, his fists clenching tightly as he stepped towards Dex. Dex's laughter stopped immediatley and his fists closed.   
"Don't you even think about it, Winchester," Dex warned. Dean shrugged, took a step forward, and swung his fist into Dex's face.   
"Never do."  
* * *  
Dean walked out of the gym, a hand pressed over his sore ribs, his jacket slung over his shoulder. His jaw hurt, his eye hurt, his chest hurt. But there was a smile on his face because it was _so worth it_. That bastard wouldn't be hurting anyone anytime soon. Especially 'cause he couldn't talk. Broken jaw would do that to you. And a broken finger meant you couldn't punch. Dean smiled as he made his way to the Impala. Sammy would get out soon, so he had to make sure to get there soon. He was hoping to catch Castiel, but he hadn't gotten out in time. Oh well. He'd just have to talk to him tomorrow in english.   
He jumped into the Impala, blasting his _Led Zeppelin_ , and heading to the middle school. He got there just as the bell rang, involving a few california stops and maybe running a red light but eh, he hadn't gotten caught and he'd made it to the school on time. He sat outside the school, pounding his fingers in time to the beat of _Ramble On_ , waiting for his brother.   
Sammy came running out, grinning widely. God, how the kid could still be excited for school, he'd never know. He waved at Dean and hurried to get in the car, blowing on his fingers to warm them up.   
"Hey, Sammy." He grinned. "How was school?"   
"Awesome!" Sam exclaimed. "I got an A on my History test!" Dean grinned.   
"See? What'd I tell ya? I knew I could get you to pass." His smile widened when Sam grinned back.   
"Alright, kiddo. Let's get ya home. You got any homework today?" he asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.   
"Yeah. Math." Sam made a face and Dean chuckled, driving them home.   
* * *  
Mary greeted them at the door, smiling widely.   
"Hello, boys. How was school?" their mother asked.   
"Great!" Sammy exclaimed before Dean could answer. Dean chuckled at his little brother and smiled at his mother.   
"It was good, mom," he replied.   
"Good? Really?" Mary asked, surprised. Dean chuckled. Yeah, his typical response was okay or fine. Today, it had upgraded to good. "What happened that made it good?" Dean smiled.   
"Met someone," he replied. Mary raised a brow.   
"Really? Am I going to get to meet this 'someone'?"   
"I dunno if were a thing or not, mom. So far, were just friends." He smiled, his mind going back to Castiel's beautiful smile, his midnight blue eyes, his cute glasses.   
"Right," Mary smiled. "Just friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still more to come! Let me know what you guys think!


	4. Home

Castiel was still curious about where Dean had gone, but he couldn't find him after school. God, he was dreading going home. His father would probably be home now, drinking away and his mom would probably be cleaning the house or washing the car or whatever else dad had wanted her to do this time. He would much rather be at school. And today had actually been a good day. He hadn't expected meeting someone, let alone a potential someone in the future. They'd moved in a few weeks ago, but Castiel had just started school today because his dad had wanted him and his mother to unpack all the boxes first.   
Castiel took as long as possible getting home today. School had gotten out at two forty. By the time he got home, it was nearly five. The drive home was fifteen minutes.   
"Mom? M'home!" he called as he walked in the door. His mother hurried around the corner, a fresh bruise on her cheek. Castiel frowned at it but said nothing.   
"Your father isn't going to be home for a few days, he's at a business meeting in Vancouver," his mother said, a smile on her face. "He left this morning." Castiel felt a smile pull up on his own lips. "How was school?"  
"God mom, it was great. I met this guy...." Castiel smiled as his mothers eyes widened and a smile tugged up on her beautiful face.   
"Really? Honey, that's great!" she exclaimed. Unlike his father, she was very supportive.   
"I know." He smiled, his mind going to Dean's muddy green eyes, his soft looking lips....his smile widened, if possible, even more.   
"Does this guy have a name?" his mother asked. He grinned.   
"Yeah. Dean."   
"Nice. Good strong name." His mother smiled widely. "Do you have any homework today?" He made a face and nodded.   
"Yeah," he replied sadly. His mother chuckled.  
"Well, get to it. The sooner you get it done, the sooner you can tell me about this Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's still going. Plenty more to wait for!


	5. Gone

The next day, Dean hurried into English, taking his usual seat in the back and anxiously awaiting Castiel's arrival. The boy came in a few minutes later, and Dean grinned. Castiel smiled a small smile and came over, sitting down and shoving his glasses up his nose, setting his books on the desk behind Dean.

"Hey," Dean said with a grin. Castiel smiled.

"Hey, Dean." And then leaned closer with a frown, reaching out with his fingers and then seeming to think better and dropping his hand. "What happened to your face?" Dean brought a hand up to the bruise over his cheek.

"Took care of your Dex problem," Dean replied with a wide smile. Castiel's smile softened.

"Thanks, Dean," the boy murmured. Dean nodded, eyes on Dean's hands. Dean raised a brow and reached out, poking Castiel's side. Castiel jerked in surprise and looked up at Dean's grinning face.

"Mr. Winchester!" A voice called from the front of the class. Dean sighed, rolled his eyes, and turned to face Mr. Drones.

"Yes, sir?" he grumbled.

"I believe I asked you last class to _pay attention._ That rule still holds."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I gotcha, sir," he replied.

"Good." And with that, Mr. Drones was back to lecturing. Dean grinned and turned back to the smiling Castiel.

"S'it funny when I get caught?" Dean asked. Castiel shrugged.

"Just a _little_ ," the boy replied. Dean chuckled.

"MR. WINCHESTER!"

*             *             *

Two and a half months, they'd been hanging out together. Talking, going to Dean's house. More than once, Mary had made Castiel cookies to take home. Castiel loved it, and he'd come to love Dean's mom nearly as much as his own. She was so nice and sweet. She'd even bought him a new backpack when he was unable to afford one, letting him know he was welcome anytime he wanted to stay. He didn't even have to knock.

"So, Cas," Dean said as they walked into English together. "How're things goin' at your house?" Dean knew about his father, how unsupportive and emotionally abusive he was. He just didn't know he was abusive _physically,_ and Castiel didn't intend for him to ever find out.

"Same old," Castiel replied. "He still yells at me alot. And my mom." Castiel frowned slightly as he said that, and Dean's brow furrowed but he didn't say anything. Dean sat in his usual seat, Castiel in the one behind him.

Halfway into the period, while him and Dean were in the middle of talking about who was hotter- Jennifer Love Hewit or Kate Middleton- Dean was called out of class. Castiel thought nothing of it- except how rude it was to call him out in the middle of such an important conversation. He didn't think anything of it, until Dean came back ten minutes later, his face, white as a sheet, his eyes watery, his hands trembling. No one spoke as Dean silently stuffed his books into his bag and hurried out the door. And no one stopped Castiel as he ran out after him.

"Wait! Dean!" he cried, running out after him. Dean turned, and suddenly pitched forward, silent sobs shaking his shoulders. Castiel didn't know what to do, but he caught the boy, lowering them both to their knees. Dean's tears stained Castiel's chest as Dean clutched at his sweater. Castiel didn't know what happened and he didn't ask, wrapping his arms around the trembling form, whispering words of comfort in his ear.

"S-s-she's dead!" Dean wailed. Castiel frowned and asked softly.

"Who, Dean?"

" _My mom!_ "

If they hadn't already been on their knees, Castiel was sure he would've fallen.

"Oh God, Dean," he choked out through his suddenly closed throat. "I'm so, so sorry." He only held Dean closer.  
 He refused to let go, even as his sobs slowed to hitching breaths and his tears were dried on Castiels shirt, the same way Dean refused to let him go, his lifeline, his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm not sure how I like this chapter too much, but if you liked Mary, please don't kill me! And sorry, I've been out of town and didn't have my laptop- because I'm stupid- so, here it is! And I promise, Mary's death does have some value to this story, so don't stop reading now! Remember, my darlings, I love comments!


	6. Gone

Dean sat in the strength of Cas' arms for a moment before taking a hitching breath and standing. Cas stood with him, his arm still around Dean's shoulders. Castiel had tears in his eyes; Dean knew the boy had come to love his mom just as much as a son would. Dean squeezed his arm before realization suddenly set in.

"Shit....I gotta....I gotta go get Sammy...." he murmured, and began to hurry away.

"Wait, I'll come!" Cas called. Dean stopped and turned.

"What about class?"

"Ah, screw class, Dean. You need me more!" He watched as Cas raced back into the room, and came back out a moment later, his bag over his shoulder, his books clutched to his chest. Dean couldn’t even muster a smile, and later it would cross his mind that Cas, the nerd King, had ditched class for him. But later wasn’t now. Now, he needed to get to Sammy. The two hurried out the door, and into the Impala. Dean made it in record time, having run two red lights and three stop signs, but not even Cas had tried to tell him to stop for them….or slow down, for that matter.   
Dean didn’t bother stopping at the front office- he had Sammy’s schedule memorized. He just bolted down the hall, Cas on his heels. But they didn’t have to go to his brother’s classroom. Sam was sitting against his locker, head in hands, his jacket Mary had gotten him clutched to his chest, sobbing. Dean dropped to his knees beside his brother and pulled him to his chest, tears forming in his own eyes and dripping down his cheeks.

“Shh , shhh,” he murmured. “S’alright, Sammy, s’alright…” He rocked them slowly, pressing a kiss to his brother’s temple. He felt a strong hand on his back and he looked up with blurred eyes to see Cas, tears sparkling in those blue eyes, jaw set. Sammy clung to him and sobbed, burying his head in Dean’s chest. Dean took in a hitching breath, jaw quivering, and closed his eyes. He couldn’t stand to see the pain in those imploring blue eyes, the tears staining his shirt….He shook his head and pulled his brother into his arms, and headed to the door. He heard murmurs of “I’m so sorry” from passing teachers. Apparently they’d all heard the news. He ignored them, and headed to the Impala, settling his brother next to him. Sammy stopped sobbing, but tears still leaked from his eyes and he had curled up on the seat, head resting on Dean’s thigh. Cas silently took the back seat, no questions asked.   
The drive to Cas’ house was agonizingly long, and painfully silent. Dean swore he could hear his heart beating in his chest. The only sounds breaking the silence were Sam’s hitching breaths and Dean’s choppy ones.   
Once he pulled up to the curb, Dean got out going to walk Cas to the door.  Dean shuffled on his feet, looking at the ground. He could feel his cheeks heating and he really didn’t know why. All he knew was that once he looked up, he was lost in oceans of blue.

“Cas…I…uh….” He stumbled over his words, his eyes never leaving Cas’.   
“I just wanted to say thanks,” he finally got out. Cas nodded and gave a light smile, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder.

“It’s no trouble at all, Dean,” Cas said, giving his shoulder a pat. They lingered there a moment longer, and Dean watched Cas’ cheeks tinge pink.   
“Call me if you need _anything_ , okay?” Cas said, pulling his hand back.

“I will. Promise.” He nudged Cas’ shoulder and gave a tiny smile, surprised he could even muster that. He was at the end of his rope. Cas nodded and then glanced at the car.

“Go be with your brother, Dean,” he said. Dean nodded, squeezed Cas’ shoulder, and jogged back to the car. He got in and watched as Cas opened the door and walked in his house.  
He didn’t know how much longer he sat there, staring at Cas’ closed door, but he did know that there was something inside him telling him to go back, be with Cas. It was so strong it was staggering, and had he been standing he would’ve fallen.   
He shook his head and began the drive back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, guys, I'm sorry. I know I posted chapters 6 and 7 and was going to post chapter 8 today (I still will) but now it's telling me I didn't post anything since I've been back! Ah! Don't shoot! Here it is, and to my dear readers, if you're still here, thank you!!!


	7. Together

Castiel trudged inside, blowing out a slow breath, tears still filling his eyes. How the hell could this have happened? He sighed, making his way to his room. His mother wasn’t home right now, out a work. His father was passed out on the couch, empty beer bottles littering the floor around him. He closed his door, locking it behind him and collapsed back onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling, eyes closed, tears leaking from the corners.   
He’d always been a religious kid, from the moment his mother taught him who God was, and it wasn’t something he’d ever grown out of, just something he’d learned not to showcase as much.   
_WHY?!_ He screamed in his head, eyes flying open, jumping to his feet. _Why would you do this to him! You’re supposed to protect people! Not take them!_  
He blew out a slow breath. He wasn’t helping anything. Mrs. Winchester wasn’t coming back. She wasn’t going to miraculously appear. She was gone. He sighed, sinking back onto the bed and closing his eyes again, curling up on the bed, holding his pillow to his chest.   
His mother came home at seven, coming straight up to his room. She’d heard. Seemed everyone had known. He was still in the same position, curled up, but his tears had long since dried.

“Castiel?” she asked softly, coming in and closing the door behind her. He didn’t answer, but he felt the bed dip as she sat beside him, her hand coming to rest comfortingly on his back.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” she murmured. He shook his head, and he heard her sigh as she leaned forward. He felt her arms wrap around him and he turned, locking her arms around his waist and burying his face in her hair.

“She’s gone, mom,” he whispered.

“I know, sweetie, I know.” She held him tighter, kissing his forehead. They spent the next hour wrapped in each other’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is short, I know. I couldn't really do too much on Castiel's point of view, here, but there's more to come soon! I promise!


	8. Silent House

Dean pulled into the driveway. His dad wasn’t home. Really wasn’t a surprise, he was probably at a bar or something. He made his way inside, Sam walking silently in front of him. Dean unlocked the door. It was too quiet. Normally, his mother would have her record playing, _The Beatles_ , most likely _Hey Jude_ because that was her favorite song. Sammy went up to his room, closing the door behind him. Silence lapsed once more. Dean’s breathing sped as he looked around the empty house, eyes filling, tears leaking down his cheeks. He hurried to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, wiping furiously at his eyes. He cupped his hands under the running water, splashing it on his face. He blew out a breath and looked at himself in the mirror. All he saw was his mother. Her dirty blond hair. Her piercing green eyes. Her sharp cheek bones. Her strong jaw. Her long lashes. He smashed his fist through the mirror, trying desperately to get rid of the image, the wish that his mother was still here. He relished in the pain of the glass slicing through his knuckles. His jaw quivered as tears spilled down his cheeks once more. He clenched his jaw, and dropped to his knees, sobbing.

“Please, please, please,” he begged, hands clasped in front of him. “This can’t be real. Please, she has to be here, please God, please…” He prayed as hard as a faithless man could. It was no use. He curled up in a ball; head buried in his knees, tears spilling down his cheeks, and tried one more time.   
“Please come home.” His prayer was answered with agonizing silence. He closed his eyes, took a breath, and cried.   
He wasn’t sure how long he sat there. It could have been hours, it could have only been minutes. He wasn’t sure. He pushed himself to his feet, numbly cleaning up the broken glass and throwing it in the trash, pulling small shards from his knuckles and washing away the blood, bandaging the gashes. He opened the door and walked out of the bathroom, took in a shuddering breath, and headed upstairs to check on his brother. Sammy was curled up on his bed, a pillow clutched to his chest, staring blankly at the wall with watery eyes. He sat on his brother’s bed, putting a hand on his back.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. Sam shook his head slightly. Dean frowned and pulled his brother to him, resting against his chest. Sam sniffed, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, burying his face in his shoulder.   
“S’okay, Sammy,” he murmured softly, stroking his brothers hair. “Don’t worry. We’ll get through this together. S’okay….I’ll fix this. I promise.” He kissed his forehead and held him even closer. Sammy didn’t move. The only thing breaking the silence was the sound of their hitching breaths.

They didn’t go to school the next day. They were hurting too much to focus on that. Dean desperately wanted to see Cas, but figured he could see him later, maybe over the weekend.   
They didn’t know that Cas didn’t go either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we go. I'm all caught up now, and this time, the chapters actually posted! To my dear readers, thank you for sticking with me for this long! I promise, there will be some destiel fluff coming up soon! Don't worry! You'll get what you came for!


	9. Moving

Autumn melted into winter, the leaves decaying and falling, no longer the beautiful oranges and reds that Castiel loved. It had taken a lot to help Dean and Sam, but soon they weren’t so down, weren’t so sad. They had their moments, but they had been staying at Castiel’s house a lot and it had been really helping them, having Castiel’s mom around. They only stayed when his father wasn’t home. That was how it went. Castiel didn’t want them meeting his father. So he made sure they didn’t. He made sure all the empty beer and vodka bottles were cleaned up before either of them arrived. He made sure the house was clean and his father’s door was always closed.   
That was the best and worst winter of his life.   
The best because that was the first time Dean and him kissed.    
The worst because his father told him they’d be moving two states over.   
He rode his bike to Dean’s house- he didn’t have a car and he wasn’t walking, it was damn near eight miles- and knocked on the door. It was Sam who answered the door, which surprised him. But he understood when the door opened. He heard shouting from inside, one voice he recognized as Dean’s, the other as John’s. Sam had red rimmed eyes and a red nose, showing he’d been crying.

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked, his own problem momentarily forgotten.

“Yeah, I-I’m fine,” Sam said with a sniff. Castiel frowned.

“What’re they arguing about?” he asked. Sam looked down, another tear trailing down his cheek.

“Dean’s trying to kick dad out, but dad won’t go. I can’t figure out why he won’t go. He never pays attention to us anyways…” Sam sighed and sat on the front porch step. Castiel frowned and sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around the boy.

“Don’t worry, Sam. Dean will handle it. He always does. That’s what he does. He takes care of the bullies.” He smiled lightly, and ruffled Sam’s already messy hair. Sam nodded and rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder. A moment later, the door flew open, and John came stomping out, a messily thrown together suitcase in his hand. He stormed out to his truck, threw everything inside, and glowered at Dean.

“Good luck doin’ anything without me here!” John yelled, before getting in his truck, and speeding away. Dean glared after him and then let out a long breath, running a shaky hand over his face.

“Thanks, Dean!” Sam cried, jumping out of Castiel’s embrace and into Dean’s. Dean smiled a light smile and kissed his brothers forehead.

“I believe you have homework to finish,” Dean said. Sam nodded and bolted inside. “Finish it before you go to Jakes!” Dean called after him.

“I will!” Sam yelled back. Dean smiled and closed the door, turning to Castiel.

“Hey, man, what’s up?” Dean asked.

“Uh…Dean….” Castiel took a breath and looked down, tears filling his eyes. “Were moving in a couple of weeks….couple states over….” He looked up at Dean and saw him slack jawed, those beautiful green eyes tear filled.

“No…no you can’t….” Dean whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Cas mumbled. Dean’s arms wrapped around him.

“No, don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault….hey…I know something that would make you feel better. You up for it?” Dean said.

“I dunno….”

“Please?” Dean asked. Castiel sighed but nodded. Sam came bolting outside then, backpack in hand.

“I’m going to stay the night at Jakes!” With that the boy took off across the street, not even bothering to knock once he got inside. Dean grabbed his leather jacket, and took Cas’ mitten covered hand, leading him to the car and pushing him inside.

“Let’s go,” Dean said, before starting up his Impala and taking off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, guys! Sorry I didn't post yesterday; I was doing a lot of running around and then a friend came over so....anyways, hope you like it! And maybe you'll get some Destiel fluff next chapter


	10. Ice Skating

Dean smiled at Cas, who also had a big goofy grin on his face. 

"Come on, one foot in front of the other," Dean murmured, his hands on Cas' hips as he guided him across the ice. The boy wobbled again, and Dean grinned, watching as his glasses slipped down his nose. Cas huffed in frustration and used a finger to push up his glasses. Deans smile widened even more and he watched the other boy. The tip of his nose and his cheeks were rosy, his hair wind blown under his beanie. His eyes were narrowed in concentration, focused on his feet and Dean couldn't help but chuckle. Cas looked up at him.

"What's so funny?" Cas asked. Dean shrugged but the grin stayed.

"You," he replied. Cas huffed again and turned back to the ice. Once again, Cas wobbled, and started to lose his balance. Dean reached out to steady him and instead succeeded in tipping them both over. He let out a yelp and fell hard onto his back, the cold of the ice seeping through the leather of his jacket. Cas fell on top of him, glasses askew, arms trapped between his own body and Deans chest. 

"Oops," Dean said with a chuckle, reaching up to straighten Cas' glasses. Cas smiled softly and leaned down, brushing his lips across Deans. Dean blinked in surprise, but didn’t say anything. He’d been waiting for that ever since he first saw those oceans of blue in English.

"Oops," Cas murmured into Deans lips. Dean grinned and tugged off Cas' mitten, twining their fingers together.

"I don't know why you insist wearing these damn things," Dean mumbled. 

"They keep my fingers warm!" Cas exclaimed.

"So do gloves," he pointed out. Cas shrugged.

"I like those better. They even have snowmen on them!" Cas said excitedly, waving the discarded mitten in Deans face. Dean chuckled.

"You are such a nerd," he said. Cas grinned and kissed him again. Dean grunted in protest. "That's so unfair," he mumbled. Cas grinned a wide grin and Dean snorted, pushing Cas off his chest. Dean pushed back to his feet, grabbing Cas' hand and pulling him up with him. Cas smiled and Dean pulled the mitten back onto Cas' cold fingers, wrapping his hand around Cas' and his arm around Cas' waist. Cas smiled and together the two moved across the ice. 

They didn't stop until long after the sun had gone down, Christmas lights giving off a soft glow, lighting their path. They were alone on the ice, all cold fingers and icy noses and chapped lips and locked arms. Dean couldn't help but smile as he watched Cas' glasses slip down his nose yet again, and saw the huff of frustration as he pushed them back up. Dean chuckled and looked to see the last person leave the ice rink. He grinned a mischievous grin and wrapped an arm around Cas, pulling him close and pressing their lips together. Cas smiled and pushed his cold hands under Deans shirt. Dean shivered as the cold of Cas' fingers seeped through his mittens and onto Deans back, but he only pulled Cas closer, kissing him softly. He pulled Cas' hat down over his eyes and then pulling out of his arms, taking off across the ice.

"Hey!" Cas cried in protest, pulling the hat off his eyes and looking for Dean. Dean smirked and looked over at Cas, his smirk melting into a grin as he saw the exasperated look on the other boys face. 

Cas began making his wobbly way towards Dean, who stood grinning like an idiot as he watched. 

"I hate you," Cas grumbled. Dean chuckled.

"No you don't. You never could." He smiled smugly at the glaring blue eyes. And then Cas changed tactics. He turned on the full Sammy Winchester puppy dog eyes. Dean narrowed his own eyes and after a moment of pleading eyes, he finally broke.

"Fine. Fine! I'll help you." He made his way over to Cas, wrapped his fingers around Cas' hand and pulled the boy  towards him, wrapping an arm around his waist and linking their hands together. The two moved perfectly together, moving across the ice like they were meant to be. Dean smiled and spun them around once, twice, three times. Cas laughed and collapsed against him, dizzy. Dean chuckled as Cas’ hair tickled his nose, and he kissed his forehead.

“Man, you are an idiot,” Dean mumbled.

“But I’m _your_ idiot,” Cas pointed out.

“That is true,” he replied, kissing him on the lips before tugging him back up to stand straight. They skated for hours, laughing and smiling and kissing simply because they _could_ , there wasn’t anyone to tell them they _couldn’t_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I finally wrote some fluff that was more than just flirting! I hope none of you are expecting hardcore sex, 'cause I don't write that, but I do write some kissing scenes and such so....hope you like!


	11. Scars

When they walked in Dean’s house, it was close to one in the morning. Castiel admitted silently to himself that he was definitely glad Sam had stayed at Jakes that night. They tugged off their jackets and hats and gloves- and mittens- but Dean didn’t stop there. He stripped until he was in his boxers, and then bolted to the closet, grabbing a blanket and then wrapping it around himself, running to grab something, and coming back with his arms full of firewood. He put it in the fireplace and lit it. The heat emanating from it was immediate, and Castiel couldn’t help but move towards it. Dean chuckled and Castiel looked over.

“What?” he asked. Dean grinned and moved forward, taking Castiel’s shirt sleeve and tugging at it. It took a moment, but he understood. He felt his cheeks heat as he tugged the shirt over his head. Dean’s eyes were focused on him, moving slowly over him. Dean’s hands moved forward, fingers trailing over Castiel’s chest as if he were a porcelain doll, breakable but not broken.

“God, you are so beautiful,” Dean whispered, eyes locked on Castiel’s. Castiel swallowed heavily, his arms staying crushed to his own body. He didn’t want Dean to see the scars on his wrists. God, what would he think? Castiel hadn’t even been thinking when he’d taken off his long sleeve shirt- he’d only seen Dean’s sculpted body and his sparkling eyes. Dean frowned, looking at his arms, and gently took one of his hands, tugging it towards himself. Castiel couldn’t find it in himself to resist. God, Dean was going to hate him. Think he was some sort of freak. When Dean turned his wrists over, Castiel closed his eyes, fearing seeing those horrified ones he’d seen from any others he’d let himself get close to, let himself love. Instead he felt lips on his wrist. He opened his eyes to see Dean kissing each one of the many scars marring his wrists. His eyes welled as he watched. No one had ever done that before. And damn if it wasn’t one of the best things in the world. Dean turned his eyes towards Castiel’s, and moved forward, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s neck and kissing him gently. Castiel’s eyes fell closed as he sank into the kiss, into the warmth of Dean’s body, the blanket wrapped around the both of them; keeping them warm, keeping them safe, keeping their secret.

“You are beautiful, Castiel Novak,” Dean whispered, lips moving to his ear, breath hot against his cheek. “No matter what you do or what’s happened to you, you will always be beautiful.” Dean’s lips moved back to his, sliding across his cheek, leaving trails of fire in their wake, slow molten lava, changing him to the very core. He closed his eyes as tears slipped down his cheeks. No one had ever told him that before, and he’d never believed it, still didn’t know if he could. But Dean’s eyes had been so truthful, so honest when he’d spoken those words….and he knew Dean wouldn’t lie to him. Not about this. Never about him.

“Please don’t cry, my darling,” Dean whispered. Damn it all if that didn’t make him cry harder. “Please, Cas, don’t cry. Please don’t cry.” Dean kissed his closed eyes, wiping away the tears with his thumb. Castiel’s heart swelled at those words- that small little nickname- beating furiously in his chest, beating for Dean. He tightened his arms around Dean.

Dean once again captured Castiel’s lips with his own, taking Castiel, taking his heart.

They fell asleep that night, tangled in each other’s arms, one clinging to love, and one clinging to life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, I'm getting back on schedule. Well, I love reviews and there's still more to come!


	12. All Out Of Love

Dean woke around eleven the next morning. Thank god it was Saturday. He smiled down at Cas, who was sleeping against his chest. He leaned down, kissing his forehead. Cas stirred, eyes fluttering open. A smile spread across the boys face as he saw Dean.

“Good morning,” Cas murmured.

“Mornin’, hun,” Dean said, pecking him on the lips before leaning back and extracting himself from Cas’ arms. Cas looked so cute, all messy hair and sparkling blue eyes under half mast lids. Dean chuckled, poking Cas’ muscular stomach before moving to his room, yanking on a pair of sweats and coming downstairs with a pair for Cas. He threw them to the other boy, and Cas stripped out of his jeans, pulling on the warm sweats.

“Where are you going?” Cas asked as he headed into the kitchen.

“To make breakfast!” Dean called back, but then back peddled. His eyes caught onto the worn vinyl in the corner. He hadn’t used it since his mother had passed. He slowly made his way forward, and knelt in front of it, sifting through the records. He smiled softly but moved passed _The Beatles_ ; he wasn’t ready for that. Not yet. Instead he picked up the _Air Supply_ record and put it on. He could feel Cas’ eyes boring into him as he dropped the needle. _I’m All Out Of Love_ lyrics floated through the house. He turned and saw Cas’ raised brow.

“ _Air Supply_?” the other boy asked. Dean bit his lip and nodded, hoping this was okay. Cas listened to the music a moment before nodding and smiling.

“I could listen to this,” he said. Dean smiled a wide, relieved smile, singing softly along as he moved to the kitchen to make breakfast.

“ _I’m lying alone with my head on the phone, thinking of you ‘till it hurts….I know you hurt too, but what else can we do….tormented and torn apart….I wish I could carry your smile in my heart…for times when my life seems so low…it would make me believe what tomorrow could bring….when today doesn’t really know….doesn’t really know…..”_ he sang as he started the pancakes. He heard Cas’ footsteps as he padded into the kitchen with socked feet. Arms curled around his waist from behind and he smiled, putting one of his arms on Cas’. He felt the other boys chin come to rest on his shoulder and his smile widened. He heard Cas’ voice, soft in his ear, as he sang, voice mingling with Dean’s.

“ _I’m all out of love, I’m so lost without you….I know you were right, believing for so long…I’m all out of love, what am I without you…I can’t be too late to say I was so wrong…_ ” Dean smiled as he listened to their voices, flipping the pancakes and turning in Cas’ arms, kissing the other boy deeply, tongues intertwining like they were one, lips locking like they would never part. God, he loved Cas. Loved him to the ends of the earth. Loved him like the sun was something was something he’d built for him in his tool shed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, for anyone who doesn't know who Air Supply is, they're not too old, but I wouldn't expect you to know who. This song was in an outtake of Supernatural season 8, and is also sung by John Barrowman. It's the only song I know by Air Supply and the only song I really like by them. More coming! Reviews are gold!   
> And HAPPY NEW YEAR! HOARD THE TOILET PAPER! IT'S GOLD!


	13. To The Beach

Castiel smiled as he watched as Dean turned back to his pancakes, dishing them up on a plate and dousing both helpings in freshly cut strawberries and whip cream. Dean handed Castiel his own plate, and they both settled down at the table, eating their pancakes.

“So,” Dean said through a mouthful of strawberry and whip cream. “Have you ever been to the beach?”

“Uh, no,” Castiel said through his own mouthful. “I’ve always wanted to though.”

“How ‘bout we go? I’ve uh, I’ve already talked to your mom, and she said it was fine, and I’ve talked to Jakes mom, and she’s okay with watching Sam for a few days. So….what do you say?” Dean was looking at him with such hopeful, sparkling eyes. Castiel had to admit, he was surprised. He’d never expected Dean to ask him to go somewhere alone with him, somewhere romantic, like the beach. Hell, he’d never expected to go to the beach _at all_.

“Of course I’ll go, Dean,” he said with a smile. Dean’s grin widened and he leaned forward, kissing Castiel softly. Castiel kissed him back, eyes falling closed as the kiss deepened. Castiel grinned into Dean’s lips, and pulled back.

“So, when are we going?” he asked excitedly.

“Oh, I don’t know. How does today sound?” he asked. Castiel’s grin widened.

“Fantastic!” he cried. Dean smiled.

“Good. Your mom dropped off a bag earlier. It’s out on the front porch.” Dean stood, shoving the last bite of pancake into his mouth and disappeared up the stairs. Castiel smiled, and stood, finishing his own pancakes and putting his plate in the sink.

“Hey, Dean!” he called up the stairs.

“Yeah?” Dean yelled back.

“I’m going to take a shower, alright?” he replied. Dean’s head poked around the wall.

“Okay, the towels are in the closet across from the bathroom,” he said, before his head was gone. Cas nodded and grabbed his bag from the front porch, grabbing a towel and heading into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He took a quick shower, washing quickly and wrapping a towel around his hips. He wiped off the steam covered mirror and opened up his shaving kit. Inside, sitting neatly under his toothbrush where no one would look, was his small blade. He looked at the blood stained edges, and looked back to his wrists, before moving around it to grab his razor. He quickly shaved and then brushed his teeth. He didn’t need to cut. Not today. Not with Dean. Not when he was finally happy. He pulled on a clean pair of boxers and quickly dressed, yanking on a pair of jeans and a sweater. He walked out, his bag slung over one shoulder, hopping on one foot, trying to shove his glasses on and get a sock on at the same time. Dean came down the stairs, having used the upstairs shower, running a towel through his hair with a toothbrush hanging out the side of his mouth, jeans on but no shirt. He chuckled at Castiel.

“That’s cute,” Dean said. Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Shuddup, Dean,” he replied. Dean grinned and through the towel into the laundry hamper, finishing brushing his teeth in the downstairs bathroom. Castiel finally succeeded in getting his glasses and sock on, and pulled on the other sock. He quickly laced up his Nikes and headed up the stairs, looking for Dean. Dean was in his room, messily throwing a bag together. Castiel came up behind him, pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder blade. Dean shivered lightly.

“I think you’re missing something,” Castiel said, running his fingers over Dean’s spine, smiling at Dean’s shudder of pleasure. Dean turned, kissing him.

“Really?” he said, smiling, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“Oh, believe me, Dean, I don’t mind. But Were going in public- you need a shirt,” Castiel replied, kissing Dean again before handing him a tee shirt. Dean smiled and pulled it over his head.

“There you go,” Castiel said, before handing Dean his boots. Dean smiled and tugged them on over socked feet, lacing them up and pulling on his leather jacket.

“There we go,” Dean said, pulling his bag over his shoulder. “Are we ready?”

“I believe we are,” Castiel replied, smiling widely. Dean returned the smile, and offered his arm. Castiel linked his through it with an even bigger grin.

“Shall we go?” Dean smirked and Castiel laughed.

“We shall.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the next chapter! Thanks for sticking with me so far!


	14. I've Always Loved You

Dean grinned, pulling up in front of the hotel he’d rented for them.

“You grab the bags and I’ll check us in?” Dean asked, already getting out of the car. Cas nodded, a smile on his face, and grabbed the bags from the car. Dean hurried in and got them their reserved room, and then went back with the key cards, taking his bag from Cas.

“Dean, this is nowhere near the beach,” Cas whined. Dean chuckled, leaning over and kissing him softly.

“Don’t worry, hun, you’ll still get to see the beach,” he murmured, unlocking the door. It was a nice, one bed one bath room, with nice gray carpets and blue painted walls. The room smelled like lemon cleaner and air freshener, and Dean smiled softly. It smelled like home, before Mary had passed. Cas was looking around in astonishment, a smile on his face, wide eyes sparkling. Dean knew this was so much more than he’d ever done before, so much more than he’d ever had.

“You like it, Cas?” Dean asked, looking at the other boy. Cas nodded, dropping his bag on the floor and turning to kiss him again. Dean’s smile widened as he pulled the other boy close, kicking the door closed and running his fingers through Cas’ hair. Cas chuckled, and pulled back a bit so their noses were touching.

“Can we go to the beach now?” Cas asked. Dean looked at the clock- it was four thirty and would be sundown soon.

“Of course we can now, Cas. But bundle up. It’s gonna be cold,” he said, and then pulled off his tee shirt, changing into a long sleeve and his warm leather jacket. He sifted through Cas’ bag until he found a long sleeve and a scarf, and through them to Cas to change into. He found the pea coat next, and handed that to Cas as well.

Soon, they were on their way to the beach. Dean had tied one of his few ties around Cas’ eyes. He wanted this to be perfect. Dean put his hands on Cas’ shoulders and lead him from behind.

“Can I take this off now?” Cas whined, hearing the waves crashing against the wet sand. Dean looked around to make sure they were alone, and waited one more minute for the sun to begin to set.

“Okay, now you can,” Dean said with a smile as he pulled the tie off Cas’ eyes. He heard Cas gasp at the sight that awaited him. The wind blew softly through the air, bringing with it the sharp smell of salt. The waves moved across the sand, snaking towards their feet. Splashes of pinks, reds and oranges reflected off the water as the sun reflected off it, creating a breath taking view.

“So, uh, Cas?” Dean said, fiddling with his hands. It took a moment, but Cas turned to him.

“Dean….?” Cas said with a raised brow.

“Just…just don’t talk for a minute, okay?” He waited for Cas to nod before continuing.  
“I wanted to…Uh….God, this is hard…Ah, screw it. I dunno what it is about you, but I’m drawn to you. I dunno if it’s your perfect hair or your beautiful eyes or just…you….when I first saw you, somethin’ just kinda clicked. I know it sounds cliché, but it was like I’d just gotten something back I didn’t know I was missing. The more time we spend together, the more I realize I can’t think of a life without you, how….imperfect it would be. I mean, I know our lives are shot to hell, and I know we were screwed from the beginning, but being with you makes that seem….not as bad. What I’m trying to say is….” Dean took a deep breath, swallowing as he locked eyes with Cas. “I love you. I always have and I always will. I love you with all your scars and your problems and all the mistakes you make and I just…God, I love you with my entire heart and soul. I’ve always loved you, I’ve just never been able to put it into words. You, all your…..perfect imperfections….I love them all and I love you and….dammit. Castiel Novak, will you marry me?” Dean took out the silver rings he’d gotten. He heard Cas’ intake of breath, and saw the tears sparkling in his eyes.

Dean held his breath, eyes locked on Cas’ eyes- muddy green on midnight blue- until he finally got his answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-Oh! Cliffie!


	15. Deserve the World

The answer was so soft, Castiel could tell Dean nearly missed it.

“I can’t.” Castiel could feel tears pooling in his eyes, and could see Dean’s eyes shine as well.

“You _what?_ ” Dean whispered.

“I can’t, Dean, I’m sorry, I can’t,” Castiel gasped out through the sobs that began ripping through his chest. God, this hurt so much more than he thought possible. He wanted Dean. He wanted him so damn bad, but he couldn’t marry him. His father would kill him and then take out his anger on his mother and him, and probably even go after Dean, and Castiel wouldn’t let that happen, especially when he barely deserved Dean.   
“What do you mean you _can’t?_ ” Dean asked, voice wavering, hands trembling. He looked so god damn broken, so defeated, and it just made him sob harder.

“M-my dad…he’ll….” He began, but Dean cut him off.

“No. No! Don’t think like that! It-it’ll be okay, I promise!” Dean said, tears spilling down his cheeks.

“No, Dean! I don’t deserve you! I don’t deserve you and I don’t deserve what you’ve given me!” Cas cried, and damn if that wasn’t half the truth.

“Don’t you _dare_ say that!” Dean yelled. Castiel flinched back. “You deserve the _world!_ You deserve  happiness and love and so much more! Now maybe I can’t give that to you, or maybe I haven’t given it to you enough, but dammit Cas, you deserve to be happy! You deserve to get something _you_ want! Maybe you don’t want me, but you at least need to be _happy!_ ” Dean screamed.

“I don’t deserve you! Of course I want you! I just shouldn’t _get_ you!” Castiel screamed back.

“No! You don’t get to leave me! _You don’t get to!_ Don’t you understand that?”

“ _WHY?!_ ” Castiel yelled.

“ _BECAUSE YOU’RE MINE!_ ” Dean screamed. Castiel froze, looking into Dean’s agonized green eyes. “You’re mine and I won’t let you,” Dean whispered. “I love you. Please.” Dean begged. Dean Winchester didn’t beg for _anything_ and dammit that made this so much harder. Castiel sank to his knees, sobs wracking his body. That made it impossible to leave. He’d never been somebody’s _mine_ before. Strong arms wrapped around his body.

“It’s okay, Cas, it’s okay,” Dean whispered, and Castiel could hear tears in his voice. Dean gently took his chin, and turned him to face him. “I love you, Castiel Novak, and I will not let you leave me.” Dean kissed him softly, and then tilted his face down, taking Castiel’s left hand. Castiel let Dean slide the ring onto his finger, and somehow, right there, it felt as if it had always been there.

“I love you too, D-Dean,” Castiel whispered, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. Dean rocked them slowly, his ring on his own finger, and began to sing softly in Castiel’s ear.

 _“I’m lying alone, with the head on the phone thinking of you ‘till it hurts….I know you’re hurt too, but what else can we do…tormented and torn apart…..I wish I could carry your smile in my heart…for times when my life seems so low….it would make me believe…..what tomorrow could bring….when today doesn’t really know….doesn’t really know….I’m all out of love, I’m so lost without you….I know you were right, believing for so long….I’m all out of love, what am I without you…I can’t be too late to say I was so wrong…._ ”   
Castiel let his head fall against Dean’s chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, and sometimes he thought it was the most steady thing in his life.

“It’s okay, Cas, I’m here. I’m going to fix this. We’re going to be okay,” Dean whispered. And Castiel knew they would be okay. Because that’s what Dean did.   
He fixed things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not quite sure what I think about this chapter- I may edit more and replace this one but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think!


	16. Hotel Room

The walk back to the hotel was a little more tense than Dean would have liked it to be. But Cas would gaze happily at the ring gleaming on his finger every once in a while. Dean’s fingers ached to lace through Cas’, but he figured he’d let Cas do that when he wanted to. Dean decided it would be a good idea to break the tense silence that had fallen between them, both of them lost in their own thoughts. So he began singing _All Out Of Love_. Cas looked at him with a furrowed brow for a moment, but soon his face melted into a smile as he sang with Dean too, lacing their fingers together. Dean grinned widely. They stopped their ridiculously loud and off key singing once they got to the motel. Dean took both of Cas’ hands between his own, blowing warm breath on the freezing fingers. They quickly made their way to their room, closing and locking the door behind them. They both stripped off their salt stained and wind cooled clothes, leaving them both in their boxers. Dean dive bombed the bed, curling up under the soft blanket and tugging Cas under with him. Cas smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, pushing his cold feet against Dean’s legs, his hands on his warm back. Dean shivered.

“Damn, Cas, you’re freezing,” Dean murmured, looking into his fiancés eyes.

“I know,” Cas murmured, breath hot on Dean’s cheek. Dean smiled and moved forward, pressing his lips softly to Cas’. Cas responded immediately, deepening the kiss, tongue exploring Dean’s mouth. Dean curled his arms around Cas, tangling his fingers in those messy, dark locks. He slid Cas’ glasses off his nose and set them on the nightstand, and Cas smiled into his lips. Cas’ hands dug into the muscles of his back, no doubt leaving bruises but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He rolled, pinning his fiancé beneath him, pressing him to the bed, grinding their hips together. Cas moaned and sloppily pressed his lips to Dean’s again. Dean trailed his fingers over the hardened muscles of Cas’ abdomen, slowly moving up his chest. Cas’ own fingers traced random patterns down his back, leaving trails of fire in their wake. He kissed his way down Cas’ throat, sucking bruises into the soft skin just above his collar bone. Cas pulled him closer, fisting his hands in Dean’s hair, the two so close there wasn’t air between them; becoming one, infinite, as if they would never part. He moved his lips up to Cas’ ear and whispered.

“I love you. I love you so god damn much, you hear me, Cas?”

“I love you too, Dean,” Cas gasped out, wrapping his legs around Dean’s hips. He captured Cas’ lips again with his own. He couldn’t even say in words how much he loved Cas. They had an indescribable bond, something so special words had no chance. He fell against Cas, breathing heavily. His arms ached from holding himself above Cas, but his heart was soaring in a way only Cas was able to make it do. He wrapped Cas in his arms, and that was how they fell asleep, tangled together.

Two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together, one without the other nothing more than an empty shell of what it could have been. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's a short chapter but it's here!


	17. Bully Problem

The ride back to his house was quiet, Castiel spending most of his time gazing out the window while Dean sang quietly along to whatever was on the classic rock station. Castiel felt dread burying itself in the pit of his stomach the closer they got to his house.   
By the time Dean pulled into his driveway, he was certain he was going to throw up. He was more than happy he was marrying Dean, in fact, he was amazed that Dean had asked to marry him, that wasn’t the problem. The problem was what his father would do once he found out. But Dean didn’t seem to mind any of this. He got out and stood tall, shoulders squared, eyes defiant. He opened Castiel’s door and took his hand, closing the Impala door loudly to let everyone know he was here. Castiel almost fought against Dean’s pulling hands, but he knew they would have to get this over at some point and the sooner, the better. Castiel opened the door with trembling hands and Dean walked in first, head up, glaring at his father as soon as he set his eyes on him. Castiel looked at his dad, standing tall and drunken, with more than a little fear in his gut. His father stalked forward, practically snarling as he ripped their hands apart and shoved Dean hard, where he crashed into a mirror on the wall, the impact of his back and shoulders breaking it. His fingers were so tight round Castiel’s wrist he was certain he’d snap it.

“Dean?” he called, watching as Dean plucked a piece of blood specked glass from his back.

“Shut up, you little shit. I’ll deal with you later,” his dad snarled, shoving him into the stairs. His leg caught on the edge and he tumbled down the wooden stairs with a cry. He dimly heard a roar and a surprised shout, but he could only think one thing; _Dean, please get out. He’ll kill you. Please_. Black spots danced before his eyes as his head smacked the ground. He sank into sweet, sweet oblivion.

When he awoke, all was quiet. He stared at his blue, flaking ceiling, wondering what in the world he had done to earn this monster headache. The memories came smashing back into him with a bolt of pain.

“Dean!” he cried, bolting upright. He let out a sharp gasp as his head gave a particularly nasty throb and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Easy there, easy hun,” a soft voice murmured, a hand coming to rest against his back. He buried his head in Dean’s shoulder, taking in his smell of maple and….blood? He pried his eyes open and pulled back a tad, looking Dean over. Dried blood stuck to his temple where he had a cut across it. He had a nice black eye forming, and was holding himself gingerly.

“Dean?” Castiel asked in concern. But, despite the blood and the pain, Dean smiled a wide, radiant smile.

“Took care of your Dad problem, Cas,” Dean murmured. Castiel nodded, took in a breath, and let out a soft cry, wrapping his arms around Dean, tears streaming down his cheeks. Dean’s arms curled around him, holding him to his chest.

“It’s okay, Cas, don’t worry. He’s gone now. He can’t ever hurt you again,” Dean whispered.

“That’s not why I’m crying,” Castiel whispered into Dean’s chest. Dean frowned and looked down at him, waiting for an explanation. “That’s what you said to me,” Castiel murmured, “The day we met.”   
Dean let out a half sob half laugh of his own.   
“Yeah, Cas, that is what I said.” And with that, he leaned down and kissed Castiel. Castiel could taste blood and sweat and tears and _Dean_.   
It was perfect, just the two of them lips locked passionately, alone in Castiel’s shabby, worn room on his squeaky mattress and water stained floors.

Absolutely perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, my next chapter. I'm almost done with this. I'm not sure how far I'm going to go, but I know this will be one of the last few chapters. Thank you so much to all my readers


	18. Home Sweet Home

Dean smiled over at Cas, moving forward and wrapping his arms around him.

“I’ve got a surprise for you, baby,” he whispered, kissing him softly. Cas looked at him with a raised brow, and Dean’s grin widened as he pulled something out of his pocket, cupping it in his palm for a moment before pressing it into Cas’ hand. Cas’ brow furrowed and he looked down in confusion before his eyes widened in amazed shock.

“D-dean, really? Is this for real?” Cas spluttered. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, hun, it’s for real,” he murmured. Cas’ grin somehow lit up the dark room as the boy leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Dean’s jaw.

“What if my mom doesn’t let me?” Cas asked.

“Of course she’ll let you, Cas. She let you marry me, didn’t she?” he replied with a smirk. Cas’ grin, if possible, widened even more and Dean knew that this was one of the happiest moments of his life. Dean took Cas’ hand, leading him out to the Impala. He settled into the car, Cas next to him, gazing at his gift which was resting in the open palm of his left hand, his ring catching the light and sparkling brightly. Dean didn’t know how he was able to smile any wider but he did. He put in their _Air Supply_ tape and _All Out of Love_ came rushing through the speakers. Dean and Cas both sang loudly and obnoxiously along until they finally got to their destination. Cas stared at the small two story house with painted blue walls and four square windows and the little deck with the rocking chair on it. Dean watched as his face morphed into a softer smile. He smiled softly as well, getting out and taking Cas’ hand, leaving the car running and the doors open, too focused on Cas’ beautiful face, on the lock of dark hair falling into his gorgeous blue eyes that were blazing despite their color being closer to ice than fire. The smile that graced the other boys face was one of love and amazement as they stepped over to the door. Cas slid the key inside and unlocked the door. Dean smiled and took Cas’ hand as they both stepped into Dean’s house. Cas looked around with wide, happy eyes, as if he was seeing Dean’s house for the first time. But it wasn’t just Dean’s anymore, it was Cas’ too. Cas turned to him, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and tugging him close, pressing his lips gently to Dean’s. Dean smiled softly into Cas’ lips and kissed him passionately, deeply, like this was the first time they’d ever kissed, like it was the last time they ever would.

“I love you so much,” Cas whispered.

“I love you too, Cas,” Dean murmured softly back, a hand tangled in Cas’ hair, the other trailing gently along his back. Cas deepened the kiss and then pulled gently back, looking around again. Dean smiled, twining their fingers together and taking his hand, leading him over to the couch and setting a lit match in the fire place, watching as the flames roared to life. The blue in the flames was like Cas’ eyes, blazing and gorgeous and warm. He sat on the couch next to Cas and wrapped an arm around him, kissing him again, moving his lips across Cas’ jaw and down his neck, sucking a small bruise into the soft skin across his collar bone where everyone could see. He wanted everyone to know Cas was his. Cas smiled and tangled his fingers in Dean’s hair. Dean ran his hands over the flat of Cas’ abdomen, tangled his fingers in Cas’ dark hair. His tongue explored Cas’ mouth like it was a map. They kissed like God himself wouldn’t even have the power to separate them. For the second time in his life, they kissed on that couch in front of roaring flames, only knowing that they were together, that no one else existed but themselves.

Many years later when they both died of old age, wrapped in each other’s arms,  people would describe their love as magic. But not Dean. He wouldn’t say it was a miracle or magic or anything to the like. He would say that what they shared wasn’t perfect. Their love was broken and pieced together with superglue and tape. It was far from perfect. But it was beautiful. It was pure and beautiful and the best thing that had ever happened to either of them. It didn’t need to be perfect. The only thing that mattered, that ever mattered, was that they were together. They had entered this world as strangers, gone through pain and hurt, tears and joy, and they had left this world as lovers.

And to them, that was all they’d ever needed. Both of them would describe meeting the other as finding something they hadn’t even realized they’d been searching for.   
As he got older, Dean often said love was a strange thing with twists and turns and cracks. He said he didn’t believe what he and Cas had was the work of God, he said it was simply two boys who fixed the broken parts of each other and made them whole again. That is all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Last chapter of New Boy. For all the people who have read this and followed me with this from beginning to end, thank you so much! I love you all!   
> Love&Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to come! And remember, I love reviews!


End file.
